


The Art of Being Discreet

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa accepted Lucius' proposal out of obligation, rather than love, and feeling resentful, she's been flirting outrageously with any man who comes into contact with her to try and make him jealous. Her plan works, but she didn't expect his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Being Discreet

The evening sunshine floated between the clouds as they passed slowly by, the rays of light burning Narcissa's eyes whenever they weren't obscured. There had always been something fascinating about the way the sun moved, Narcissa thought, and she spent many quiet moments just staring at it, but as the front door banged shut, she was brought out of her reverie and forced to face reality.

"I have had it up to here with you." Lucius strode into her bedroom, not caring that his thunderous actions were tipping priceless antiques off their places on her drawers. "I will not stand for it any longer. You are mine, Narcissa, and I will see to it that you know that."

Narcissa sighed and turned to face him, blinking a few times to get the colours from the sun out of her eyes, adjusting to the darker interior of the room. "Whatever is the matter now, dear?" she asked softly, though she already knew what his answer would be.

"Rodolphus Lestrange had great fun this afternoon letting me know all about how you tried to come onto him last night. I let you go to Bellatrix's party because I thought you wanted to celebrate her upcoming nuptials, not throw yourself on her fiancé!"

"Oh. You're talking about that." Narcissa pursed her lips together and slyly smiled; her plan had been working for a few months now, and it seemed Lucius had finally reached his breaking point. For a while she'd been making him jealous by flirting outrageously with any man she came into contact with. She was resentful of the fact that she'd never got to choose her own husband-to-be, and had decided to punish him for it.

Of course, that wasn't exactly Lucius's fault, more her mother's, but he was in the way of her finding happiness with someone she wanted to marry because she loved them, rather than out of obligation.

"Yes, I'm talking about that," spat Lucius, slamming the door behind him. "I'm going to show you what happens when you disobey a Malfoy."

"I'll flirt with whomever I want, Lucius," Narcissa said confidently, checking her nails to show him that she really didn't care for his threats.

"I will not have any wife of mine making me look like a fool!" Lucius shouted, stalking towards her and grabbing her hair. "You will embarrass me no longer, girl," he said, cruelly throwing her onto the bed by her hair.

Narcissa regained her composure and got off the bed the other side; she'd never seen Lucius this angry before, but she wasn't about to let him tell her how she could behave. As far as she was concerned, he'd already taken too much from her already. "You can't treat me like this. I'm a Black!"

"I can treat you however I like. If I recall correctly, your father suggested I take you in hand," Lucius sniggered, and Narcissa had an overwhelming desire to wipe that smirk right off his face. She turned to grab the nearest thing, a vase on the bedside table, but no sooner had she reached her hand out did she find she was completely immobile. She couldn't even talk. "If your behaviour continues as such, I may have to take your father up on his idea.

"Now, I didn't want to have to do this, but you are refusing to co-operate with me, so you leave me no choice. _Imperius!" Lucius stared at her, fire in his eyes. "Get on the bed and lie down on your back."_

 _As much as Narcissa didn't want to, she felt her body betraying her and lying down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking of everything she could do to him if she wasn't under the curse. Throwing a vase at him was nothing compared to what her imagination was dreaming up._

 _"There's a good girl," Lucius said in a sickly sweet manner. "I do quite like your voice, Narcissa, so I'll allow you to talk, but you should respect me."_

 _"Respect you?" scoffed Narcissa the second she got her voice back. "You're nothing more than a coward! You're so insecure you can't handle it when your wife has a little fun flirting."_

 _"Do not speak to me like that!" boomed Lucius, stalking towards her and leaping onto the bed. Unfortunately, she was still under the Imperius curse and wasonce again unable to say anything else, but she glared at him with venom in her eyes. "I will show you what happens to those who disobey me, Narcissa, and you won't like it."_

 _He laughed cruelly and cast ropes from his wand to bind her arms to the headboard, leaving her feeling completely powerless. "I hate you," she spat._

 _"No, you don't," drawled Lucius, binding her legs to the end of the bed. "In a few months you'll be begging me to do this to you."_

 _"I doubt that," Narcissa muttered, rolling her eyes. She watched carefully as he started to undress in front of her, seeing him naked for the first time. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that; he certainly looked after his body. When he revealed his erect cock, she couldn't help but gasp at the size of it, eliciting a smirk from him._

 _"Yes, I know I'm well endowed," Lucius said confidently, running his fingers along Narcissa's thighs. She trembled slightly beneath him as his soft touched tickled her, his fingers working their way up to her breasts and circling her nipples above her clothes. "I think it's about time we got rid of these, don't you?" Lucius laughed as he spelled off Narcissa's clothes._

 _This was the first time Lucius had ever seen Narcissa naked, and though she didn't exactly love him, she had wanted their first time to be something special; not a lesson to be learnt because she flirted far too much for his liking. It wasn't as if she didn't like her body, she did, she'd just hoped it would be seen in a more romantic setting._

 _"You have an amazing body, Narcissa," whispered Lucius, his eyes completely taken in by her soft form. The evening sunshine was lighting up her features wonderfully, showing off her succulent breasts the way they were meant to be viewed, her body laid out like a buffet for _him_. Lucius bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and all the while threatening to bite. Since Narcissa didn't know him that well yet, she didn't know whether or not he would do something like that, but as he clamped his teeth harder around her tender flesh, she realised that's exactly the sort of thing he would do._

"Stop it, please," Narcissa said sharply, trying to make herself heard though her voice seemed weak and shaky. "You're hurting me!"

Lucius looked up and met her eyes, her nipple still between his teeth. "That's the idea, love. I want you to pay for thinking you can humiliate me in front of our friends and family." His eyes went straight back to her body as his left hand was brought to her right breast, toying with the nipple at the same time as he bit down on the other one.

Narcissa didn't know which was worse, being bitten or pinched, but she knew she was starting to draw blood from biting her lip so much. She really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, but she'd never had much of a tolerance for pain and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"You really do have lovely breasts," rasped Lucius, stopping his torture on her nipples just as she thought she was about to cry out. "But I want to explore elsewhere now."

"Pervert," Narcissa whispered, just short of under her breath. She earned herself a harsh slap on the thigh for that, but she didn't regret saying it. She would never regret speaking the truth.

Lucius's fingers roughly pried open her folds, revealing them to his curious eyes. Narcissa felt humiliated, and tried to distract herself by licking up the blood on her lip. She'd always hated the metallic taste, but at least she could focus on that instead of what Lucius was doing.

"I know how much you hate blood, Narcissa. It makes you queasy, and you don't want to be queasy for this, trust me." Lucius spelled the blood off her lips and she clenched her teeth together in annoyance; he simply grinned at her. "How does this feel?"

"Your hands are too rough," Narcissa spat as he toyed with her clit, gently squeezing it and rolling it around between his finger and thumb. The reality was that it actually felt quite good, but she didn't want to admit it, and she forced herself to keep the moans that dared to escape firmly inside her.

Lucius let out a low laugh. "I may not know you well, Narcissa, but you are a terrible liar." She hissed at him as his fingers dropped lower, outlining her vagina and then dangerously circling her puckered hole. She hoped he wouldn't go there, and logic told her that he probably wouldn't for their first time, but with Lucius, she could never be fully sure of his intent.

"You have the hands of someone much lower down than you," Narcissa said grimly, then seeing the fury in his eyes wishing she hadn't spoken at all.

"How dare you!" growled Lucius. "I wasn't going to do this, but now you've left me no choice."

"Do what --?" started Narcissa, but before she could finish the sentence she felt her bindings twisting and then her body being spelled so she was on her tummy, facing the bed. This left her extremely exposed, and she thought she knew what was coming. "No, you can't..."

Lucius snickered. "Oh, I can. You've only got yourself to blame," he said as he sat down on the bed. Narcissa felt his hands rolling around on her bottom smoothly, and she braced herself for the blow that was to come. There was no hesitation, and it was short and sharp. It stung like nothing she'd ever felt before, and Lucius didn't let up, delivering another five before she could catch her breath.

When he paused for a moment, she unclenched herself, but it appeared that was what Lucius had been waiting for, as he spanked her again. A series of slaps followed, the sound echoing around the room and making her blush. The pain brought tears to her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"There." Lucius rubbed her bottom gently. "Let's hope that's taught you some manners."

Narcissa simply glared at him as her bindings twisted again and she was brought round to facing him. Her bottom stung as it came to rest on the bed, and her wrists were starting to get sore from the ropes. The more discomfort she was in the more she felt her blood boil. "My manners are perfectly fine, thank you, Lucius. It's _yours_ whose aren't."

"I've had enough of your _sharp wit_ for now, my dear." Lucius said as he stood up and opened the bedside drawer, taking out what Narcissa could only assume was a ball gag.

"No!" she cried, a little unsure of what this could mean. "You can't do this! I won't let you!" She pinched her mouth tightly shut and narrowed her eyes at him, showing she wasn't going to give him an easy time of it. Sighing, Lucius took his wand and forced her mouth open, and there was nothing she could do as the gag invaded her mouth. She gulped as he lifted up her head to fasten it in place, keeping her eyes firmly fixated on Lucius as he put her head down.

"As useful as I'm sure your little mouth can be, I'm not interested in it today. It's finally time I fucked you and showed you exactly who owns you. After today, there will be no more flirting with any other men. Is that clear?"

Lucius's tone was harsh, but Narcissa didn't move her gaze, proving she was not a woman to be walked over easily. He shrugged casually, an action she didn't particularly like as she got the impression he really didn't care how she was feeling towards him at the moment, and then sat on the bed in between her legs.

"Hmm." Lucius placed his thumb on her clit again and started gently stroking it whilst his index finger dipped into her hole. "You're not as dry as I thought you would be. Perhaps you really are enjoying this."

Narcissa wanted to say that she didn't, but she couldn't, and she wasn't exactly sure she'd be telling the truth anyway. She'd wanted to have sex with Lucius for a while now, just not like this. He was an attractive man, and she knew she was very lucky to have been partnered with him, but that still didn't stop her feeling that she'd been cheated out of a choice.

Now, in this current situation, Narcissa knew for certain that she was being cheated out of a choice: the choice of when to have sex with her future-husband. She had wanted it, but not now and not like this, and the fact that he was starting to make her feel good with his fingers was a little more than just irritating. She ground her teeth against the ball gag as another finger joined Lucius's first, moving slowly in and out of her, extracting her juices. He was able to easily slip in a third digit and increased his pace, but pulled them all out seconds later, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness.

"Your eyes can glare at me all they want. I am well aware of the fact that you like this. Your body is responding, after all," said Lucius confidently as he moved further up the bed until his erect cock was pressed against her entrance.

Narcissa breathed in slowly as Lucius started to push forward; she was a virgin, but she had been no stranger to other sexual activities, so it wouldn't hurt as much as it should. She was so surprised that Lucius was going slow that she didn't even have time to register when he pushed with as much force as he could, sending Narcissa screaming behind her gag, swearing for all she was worth. It all came out as muffled screams though, and the smirk on Lucius's face made her want to strike out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucius said with mock sympathy. "Did that hurt?"

Pinching her eyes shut and biting down on the ball gag were the only ways Narcissa knew how to stop her own screaming. She hated giving him such satisfaction, letting him know he was hurting her. Her thigh felt wet, and something inside her told her that it wasn't her juices. Oddly enough, one of the thoughts running through her head was that the blood would completely ruin her new, expensive sheets, though she was brought out of that quickly as Lucius started toying with her breasts again.

"So large and supple..." Lucius muttered, and she suppressed a yelp as he pinched each one in time with his thrusts. "They make such wonderful toys."

Narcissa wanted to scream at him that they weren't toys, that they were her _breasts_ , but all she could do was to try and convey it with her eyes. That plan was unsuccessful though as he'd closed his own eyes, his hands clumsily working their way down her body and fumbling with her clit. He was sloppy and messy, but the fact that he was hitting around her clit and not directly on it seemed to turn Narcissa on even more.

Pinching her eyes shut, Narcissa tried not to focus on the pleasure that was consuming her body. She was starting to tremble from the sensations, and she knew Lucius could feel it when he let out a little laugh.

"I knew you'd enjoy it," Lucius said breathlessly, pounding into her now for all he was worth. His fingers continued to rub at her clit, and she wanted to squeal when she felt his hair drape across her body. Startled, she opened her eyes to see his mouth opening across her nipple, and seconds later she felt him suck on it roughly. He kept pausing to breathe, and it was obvious he was starting to get close to orgasming.

Narcissa felt similar herself, though she'd never actually had an orgasm before so she wasn't sure _how_ near she was. She ached for some kind of release, as though she'd waited all her life for this moment, but she hated the fact that Lucius was giving it to her when she hadn't technically consented. He started to groan loudly through his torment on her nipple, which he was now grinding in between his teeth, then with one last push forward, he almost collapsed on top of her.

"You're a pretty good fuck, Narcissa," Lucius said quietly as he slowly pulled out of her. She was left wanting, needing something, anything, to stimulate her, though she wouldn't plead with him. Not even with her eyes. "You're absolutely soaking, and I could feel you wriggling about underneath me. Do you want to come too?"

Narcissa didn't shift an inch; her body may have wanted to come, but her mind certainly didn't.

"Aren't you even going to nod or shake your head?" Lucius patronised, placing his fingers on her clit once more. He was more controlled this time, hitting the right spot, and she couldn't help but let out a moan. She cursed herself for it, and Lucius whipped his fingers away. "No, I don't think I will let you come today. After all, this was punishment for your flirtatious actions towards other men. I can't be seen to be rewarding such behaviour, my love."

Lucius spelled off her bindings, unfastening the ball gag when she rose to sit up. She averted her eyes from his gaze, not wanting to give anything of how she was feeling away.

"I hope you realise you are mine, now, Narcissa, because if I have to brand you to prove it, I will." Lucius voice was stern as he dressed, vainly checking himself in the mirror before stalking towards the door. "Next time I won't be so gentle with you."

 _Gentle?_ Narcissa thought as he slammed the door behind him, leaving her hot and wanting on the bed. She did her best to ignore how she was feeling, cleaning herself off before slipping on her clothes that had been left stricken across the floor. Once dressed, she took her place on the window seat again, staring out into the now night sky. The sun had long disappeared, leaving the stars twinkling around the few clouds that were left.

As she watched the skyline, Narcissa thought of what had just happened. There was absolutely no way she was going to let Lucius boss her around, and she loved the attention she got from men. It would appear she would just have to learn the art of being discreet in the future, because after what just happened she would like to have an amicable relationship with her future husband, at the very least.

As she stared up at the moon, it now having taken the suns place sliding in and out of view behind the clouds, she thought of exactly how to go about it.


End file.
